Spunk
by Phees
Summary: YAOI. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ron et d'autres. Les mêmes comme partout... en mieux.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter venait de se réveiller. Et comme tous les matins, la première impression qu'il eu était... la solitude. Par habitude, son regard se tourna immédiatement vers le lit le plus proche du sien : les draps faits prouvaient que Lee n'était - une fois de plus - pas rentré cette nuit. "Son travail va le tuer..." pensa Harry sans grande conviction.

Il se leva calmement et alla à la fenêtre. Une fois ses coudes posés sur le rebord, il contempla le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Depuis le troisième étage de l'école masculine d'enseignement général Hogwarts, la vue était magnifique.

Harry soupira. Lee Jordan, son amant depuis quelques mois, lui manquait.

Mais, en regardant attentivement, il aperçut un éclat de cheveux blonds près du Lac. Il oublia donc Lee, prit inconsciemment ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit et observa Draco. Harry soupira une fois de plus. Draco Malfoy. Rien que de penser à lui, le voir à son insu, le mettait dans tous ses états. Il sortait avec Lee, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fantasmer sur Malfoy.

Omnibulé par le mouvement de ses hanches, Harry ne se rendait pas compte que, tout comme lui, la plupart des garçons présents dans le Parc était également en train de le fixer. Les autres, eux, faisaient ou semblant de ne pas le voir - afin de préserver leur amour propre, blessé par l'indifférence de Draco - ou étaient simplement hétéros.

Tandis que Malfoy traversait le Parc avec plus de classe qu'Harry n'en aurait jamais, Lee Jordan sortit du bois, nonchalant. Sa tête disait clairement je-viens-de-me-taper-le-meilleur-coup-du-monde, mais la seule chose que remarqua son petit ami était qu'il était beau à mourir.

Il vit ce dernier sortir son portable et, quelques secondes plus tard, le sien sonna.

-

Dean Thomas se réveilla en sursaut, dérangé par la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il étira ses membres engourdis et bailla bruyamment. Il remarqua alors que le garçon qui l'avait réveillé n'était autre que Neville - un crétin parmis tant d'autres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu mattes ?" lui demanda Dean, énervé de voir que son camarade de chambre fixait sa joue droite d'un air bizarre.

"T'as un truc... là." lui répondit le jeune homme apeuré, avant de partir précipitamment. Il avait fait l'erreur de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque à une heure où seul Dean Thomas - le pire nolife de tout Hogwarts - pouvait y être.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et n'eut même pas à vérifier ce qui avait intrigué Longbottom. Les notes qu'il avait prise sur son jeu vidéo favoris étaient maintenant éclaircies, ayant migrées sur sa fameuse joue droite.

Il rangea ses affaires, pris son ordinateur et franchit la porte de la bibliothèque. Une fois dans le couloir, il se résigna à aller manger, préferant retourner a ses occupations. Il se rassit à sa place et envoya un message à son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille.

Il rangea son portable, prit un gateau miteux au fond de son sac et alluma son ordinateur machinalement.

-

Draco Malfoy était exténué. Lee Jordan ne lui avait pas permit de se reposer. Il repensait aux détails de sa nuit lorqu'il avisa Blaise, qui l'attendait comme prévu devant la Grande Porte. Les deux amis se sourirent brièvement et, sans un mot, partirent en direction de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Un fois installés face à face, Blaise se décida enfin à poser la question fatidique :

"Alors, cette nuit ?"

Mais Zabini n'attendit pas la réponse. L'infirmier sexy venait de rentrer dans la salle, et comme d'habitude, Draco le fixa intensément. Blaise commença à manger, en riant intérieurement sur le cas - assez grave - de son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy parla de sa voix suave :

"Euh...cette nuit était pas mal" - pour une fois, se dit Draco.

Leur conversation divergea sur l'infirmier sexy de Hogwarts. Les deux amis, qui avaient habituellement des gouts différent, étaient d'accord sur ce point : on ne pouvait décemment pas penser concrètement en la présence de cet homme.

Draco et Blaise, d'un commun accord et sans même se concerter, observèrent donc sans gêne l'infirmier entamer sa banane quotidienne.

-

Harry traversa le couloir, passa devant le panneau "Ne Pas Dormir dans les Couloirs" - dont la signification restait toujours inconnue aux yeux des élèves - et arriva dans la Grande Salle. Il était d'humeur maussade: Lee ne lui avait adressé qu'un bref bonjour lorsque les deux amants s'étaient croisés.

Il s'assit en face de Ronald Weasley.

- Yo. T'as reçu mon texto ?

- A ton avis, Ron, répliqua Harry, exaspéré.

- Aaah ouais ! T'es là, qu'est-ce que je suis bête, dit Ron, en souriant fièrement - ou bêtement.

- Mmmh.

Voyant que son ami n'était pas d'humeur, le roux mangea en silence, tout en guettant la porte qui se trouvait derrière Harry. Ce dernier se contentait d'observer la nuque de Malfoy, assis à deux tables de lui. Soudain, Ron poussa un cri qui provoqua un silence complet dans la salle.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur le jeune homme qu'il attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

- ELIJAH WOOD! hurla Ronald de telle façon que tous les garçons présents se retournèrent vers le jeune homme.

Seul Harry, blasé du comportement de son meilleur ami, ne broncha pas. Quand le reste de la salle se rendit compte que ce n'était que Ron, tout le monde reprit ses occupations. Pendant ce temps là, "Elijah Wood" s'installa à côté du roux avant de lui faire un baiser dans le cou.

Ron observa son petit ami en rougissant.

- Wow. Elijah Wood! souffla Ron. Il se tourna un instant vers Harry en murmurant "Il vient de m'embrasser!".

Elijah explosa de rire face au comportement de son copain. Harry, lui, ne put retenir un sourire : voilà un an que les deux garçons sortaient ensemble et Ron semblait toujours aussi étonné.

- Vous avez entendu la dernière de Koush-K? demanda Elijah.

- Evidemment, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Il avait toujours aimé ce groupe et la question lui paraissait inutile.

- Pas encore, dit Ron la bouche pleine.

Harry regarda son ami, exaspéré : ils avaient entendu pour la première fois la chanson "Blueberry Night" ensemble. Ils parlèrent le reste du déjeuner de leur groupe favori.

Une fois dans le Hall, ils se séparèrent. Harry monta vers les dortoirs tandis que les deux amants sortirent de l'école. Tous les dimanches, Elijah et Ron avaient l'habitude d'aller au cinéma de Hogsmeade- même si, concrètement, Ron ne comprenait jamais le film choisi.

- Hey... C'est pas genre... Blake là bas?

-

Blake Spout-Well était un des camarades de chambre d'Elijah et Ron. Fervent admirateur du soutien-gorge, il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire sa passion, entravée par le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une ecole masculine. En dehors de cela, il n'était pas du genre à se trouver dans le Parc un dimanche après le déjeuner. Omnibulé par les devoirs, il passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler.

Et effectivement, ce n'était pas lui que Ron avait cru voir.

Blake se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, assis à coté de son meilleur ami Dean Thomas. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de travailler. Comme d'habitude, Dean recopiait les cours qu'il n'avait pas pris tandis que son ami essayait de les comprendre.

- Pff... M'fait trop chier ce cours de merde sur ces cons du Nord de la France, maugréa Dean plus pour lui-même que pour Blake.

- J'ai envie de dire : t'as trop raison. En plus, avec Goyle qui se sent toujours obligé de se la ramener. C'est pas parce qu'il est français qu'il est sexy. _Chai_ pas, quand t'es moche tu fermes ta gueule... nan ?

- Carrément ma Brenda.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee Jordan claqua la porte, alla vers son lit et s'affala dessus. Les souvenirs de sa magnifique nuit avaient été gâchés par la vue de tous ses boulets qu'abritaient Hogwarts. La cerise sur le gâteau ayant été de croiser son pathétique petit ami Harry Potter. Lee avait quand même daigné lui adresser un "bonjour", n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir un suicide sur la conscience. Il y avait des moments ou rien que le fait de penser à Potter l'énervait. Lui qui voulait dormir, c'était raté. Il se leva donc de son lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Après avoir claqué la porte, bien entendu.

***

En sortant du cinéma, Elijah et Ron croisèrent Draco. Dans un élan de lucidité assez rare le roux dit, en pointant le beau gosse du doigt : « Hey, faudrait pas faire quelque chose pour Harry, il est trop en mode bad à cause de lui là ? ».

Elijah, étonné de la finesse de son compagnon, répondit : « Ouais j'avais déjà pensé à quelque chose. Faudrait trouver un prétexte pour lui faire une fête dans la chambre de Seamus ».

« Mais Elijah Wood, Harry est amoureux de _Draco_, pas de Seamus ! »

« Mais Ron Weasley, qui est dans la chambre de Seamus, CANCRE ? »

« Blaise ? … et euh … Draco ? »

« Exactement. »

« Ah ouaiiis, ca voudrait dire qu'Harry et Draco seraient dans la même chambre ! »

Elijah Wood fit un sourire lubrique et répéta : « _Exactement_. »

***

Comme tous les lundis matins, les discussions allaient bon train à la table des amis de Draco. Seuls lui et Blaise semblaient fatigués ; ils avaient en effet passes la nuit à s'extasier devant BRIAAAN. Ils restèrent donc plus longtemps que les autres à table qui partirent en cours d'histoire, les laissant seuls dans leur état comateux. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la Grande Salle, Draco poussa Blaise contre le mur en rigolant d'un air bête et se mit à courir : ils n'allaient pas tarder à être en retard. Une fois dans les escaliers, Blaise rattrapa son ami et le poussa avec un air victorieux. Néanmoins, Draco feinta, se retourna vers son ami, visa son torse avec ses deux index et cria d'un air joyeux (et un peu... _stupide_) : **BEAU GOSSE**.

Blaise éclata de rire tandis que Draco montait toujours les marches de manière à être face à son ami. Si bien qu'il se prit de plein fouet le garçon qui descendait, le faisant tomber et le rendant incrédible.

***

Ron réveilla Harry brusquement ; ils avaient déjà ratés le petit déjeuner, ils n'allaient pas en plus être en retard à leur cours d'histoire. Dans sa précipitation, Harry oublia ses affaires. Arrivés devant la salle, il s'en rendit compte et demande à Ron de prévenir le prof qu'il serait en retard. Il redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et ne vit pas à temps le garçon se trouvant devant lui. Harry se retrouva donc allongé sur quelqu'un dans une position inconfortable au possible. Il se rendit trop vite compte que ce « quelqu'un » était en fait Draco Malfoy, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves.

« Idiot » murmura Malfoy sans même poser son regard sur Harry. Ce dernier se glaça en entendant ces paroles et partir en courant, écarlate.

Blaise, un rictus affiché sur ses lèvres, aida son meilleur ami à se relever. « Ta gueule » anticipa Draco avant même que Zabini n'ai dit un mot.

***

Dean était assis en cours d'histoire entre Seamus et Ron. Il attendait l'arrivée de Draco impatiemment. En effet, comme la plupart des garçons du pensionnat, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers jeune homme. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à entrer, l'air grognon, mais toujours aussi sexy. Il s'excusa de son retard et alla s'assoir, suivit de près par Blaise.

Dean, qui s'efforçait de reluquer Draco avec discrétion, se rendit compte au bout de quelques secondes qu'Elijah lui parlait : « … dans la chambre de Seamus ».

« Quoi Elijah Wood ?! »

« Ron, sort de ce corps » pria Elijah Wood.

Dean ria sans faire attention au professeur avant de demander « Ouais, désolé, tu disais ? »

« Bah c'était pour te prévenir que la fête pour tu-sais-qui était dans la chambre de Seamus » répondit Elijah en montrant Ron de la tête. Dean acquiesça. Tu-sais-qui étant Ron, il n'avait pas besoin d'être discret. Tout le monde se doutait que le roux n'aurait même pas idée que la fête organisée le jour de son anniversaire était pour lui.


End file.
